


"О какао, Кью и ноутбуках в самый ответственный момент"

by lotioniel



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>фем!Кью. И этим все сказано х)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"О какао, Кью и ноутбуках в самый ответственный момент"

\- Что это? - спрашивает Джеймс.  
Кью греет руки о чашку какао, сидя на кухонном столе. Окна распахнуты настежь, с улицы тянет ноябрьской сыростью. Кью плевать на то, что еще только полчетвертого утра, ей хочется Pain — и стены вибрируют от низких частот.   
\- Это Тео. Положи его на место и никогда не трогай.  
У Тео уже лет десять нет передней лапы, глаз и правого уха. Но это, похоже, не делает его менее ценным для Кью.  
Бонд кладет Тео обратно на подоконник, подходит к столу, проводит пальцами по щеке Кью.  
\- Какая банальность, - кривится она и отпивает еще глоток.  
Бонд отбирает чашку и ставит в мойку.  
\- Эй, это было мое какао! - возмущается Кью.   
Бонду хочется встряхнуть ее, закричать: «Эй, слушай, хватит делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Я здесь, и мы оба знаем зачем», но десять поколений предков-джентельменов с негодованием взирают на него с Небес — и Джеймс молчит.  
Джеймс хватает Кью за талию, забрасывает на плечо и, не обращая внимания на ее крики и удары маленьких кулаков по спине, тащит в спальню.  
Спальня является таковой только номинально. На столе стоят в ряд три работающих ноутбука с непонятными графиками и видео с камер в метро, на мониторе с сорокадюймовой диагональю отображается заставка какой-то консольной игры. На комоде свалены в кучу микросхемы, паяльник для микропайки, кажется, коробки с smd-компонентами, отвертки, интерфейсные и сетевые кабели.   
Джеймс кидает Кью на постель. И она хохочет и, ничуть не смущаясь, спихивает ногой с кровати бежевый бюстгальтер, ворох цветных колготок и коричневый кардиган.   
Джеймс хватает Кью за пятку и щекочет.  
\- Окей, - наконец сдается Кью. - Мы можем сделать это побыстрее? У меня появилась гениальная идея.  
«Побыстрее» - не совсем то, на что Джеймс рассчитывал, тем более в первый раз. Впрочем, Бонд не сомневается в своей способности заставить любую женщину забыть обо всех, даже самых гениальных идеях.  
Увы, на деле выходит, что он излишне самонадеян.  
Кью с энтузиазмом отвечает на поцелуи, крепко хватает Джеймса за плечи, царапает шею короткими ногтями.  
Бонд расстегивает ее рубашку, ведет ладонями от талии вверх к застежке черного лифчика. У Кью маленькая аккуратная грудь с крупными темными сосками и россыпью веснушек на бледной прохладной коже. Бонд целует каждую золотистую точку, сдергивает с Кью брюки вместе с трусиками. Кью смеется: «У тебя щетина колется, щекотно».  
Бонд отстраняется, сбрасывает с себя одежду. Кью с восхищением рассматривает его шрамы, легко касается длинных рубцов от ножевых ранений и пулевой «звездочки» на спине. Бонд мог бы рассказать о каждом весьма занимательную историю, но сейчас не место и не время, тем более что Кью уже читала его досье.  
Бонд целует запястья Кью, коленки и подколенные ямки, ключицы, очерчивает ореолы острых сосков. Кью тянется за его прикосновениями, выгибается, когда его пальцы скользят вглубь горячего, влажного.  
\- Ну же! - командует Кью и разводит шире ноги. Джеймс отстраняется, быстро раскатывает резинку по члену и входит в Кью с хриплым вздохом.  
Это лучше чем он мог себе представить, он и вообразить себе не мог, что бывает настолько хорошо, и Кью смеется, когда он говорит ей об этом.   
Джеймс двигается осторожно. Сначала Кью выгибается в его руках, жадно подается к нему навстречу, потом замирает на несколько секунд. Джеймс понятия не имеет, что происходит в ее голове.  
Кью что-то бормочет неразборчиво, елозит, пытаясь вывернуться из-под тяжелого Джеймса. Джеймс, ухватив ее за талию, перекатывается за спину. В самом деле, если девушке хочется быть сверху, разве может он быть против?   
Джеймс уже опасно близок к тому, чтобы кончить раньше Кью, он едва сдерживается, кусая себя за щеку и сильно сжимая ее бедра. И уж, конечно, он ничуть не ожидает того, что Кью с шипением: «Ну же, пусти, медведь!» внезапно высвободится из его объятий.   
Бонд в состоянии, близком к шоковому, наблюдает за тем, как Кью хватает большой «армейский» ноутбук.   
\- Не жди меня, - произносит Кью, не оборачиваясь. - Это надолго.  
У Бона мелькает мысль плюнуть и уйти, но обнаженная Кью за работой прекрасна, и Бонд сжимает член и резкими движениями доводит себя до разрядки.  
Наблюдая за Кью, он засыпает в ее кровати.   
И ему снится, что через пару часов Кью наконец закрывает ноутбук, ложится рядом и шепчет: «Люблю тебя, медведь».  
Джеймс улыбается во сне.


End file.
